There is known in the art a fastener provided with a snapping-in foot adapted to contract elastically to enter a fixing orifice of predetermined diameter of the support. This fastener is further provided with a head comprising a rigid plate, a rigid counter-plate, and a deformable flange. The plate and the counter-plate are offset axially and connected by a shank. The plate and the flange are also offset axially and connected by a shank.
The panel has a keyhole-shaped groove opening into a larger void and in which the flange and the counter-plate are placed, while the plate and the foot of the fastener remain outside the panel, the foot being adapted to be inserted into the orifice of the support.
The flange takes the form of a rigid rim attached to the center of the flange by curved arms. The arms have some flexibility, enabling the flange to deform when moving in the void.
To position the fastener in the panel, the head is pushed into the circular part of the groove until the flange is at the height of the void under the elongate part of the groove. The flange and the plate are then caused to slide in the void.
If the axis of the fastener is not perfectly transverse to the sliding motion, certain parts of the flange abut against surfaces of the void. The deformation of the flange means that it does not block the sliding movement.
Once the fastener is in position in the void, the flange relaxes and the fastener is recentered.
When fastening a panel to a support, the deformable flange allows the foot of the fastener to be inserted into an orifice in the support even if the latter is slightly offset relative to the geometry of the groove.
The smaller counter-plate is situated against one of the surfaces of the void and prevents the fastener being pulled out.